


A Good Boy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley, M/M, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Top Crowley, Twink Castiel, Under-negotiated Kink, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had only wanted to know why his professor was constantly staring at him. He had not expected this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy

Castiel wasn’t sure how demanding an explanation for his professor’s staring had ended up with his hands tied behind his back with a tie and his pants down around his ankles. His cock hardened as a warm hand guided him over the desk in front of him and Castiel’s breathing shuddered in his chest.

“I knew looking at you,” Crowley’s voice was smug, amused even. “That I wanted you bent over my desk, ass offered up and waiting for me to take you. I knew what a pretty little submissive  _boy_ you were deep down.”

The sound of a drawer opening had Castiel blinking out at the rows of chairs that had once been full of his classmates. Fingers spread his cheeks and a wet finger rubbed against his hole. The touch had him jerking and a startled gasp escaped into the still room.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Professor Crowley asked in silky tones, “Are you going to be my good, obedient little slut?”

The hand moved and touched Castiel’s cock causing his mouth to fall open, “Yes.” It fell from his lips and Castiel could practically feel satisfaction rolling off the older man behind him.

“I know you will be. You’re such a good boy. Always showing up to class, going above and beyond the assignments. Such obedience in such a delectable little package.”

The finger from before returned, rubbed against his hole and started to push inside. Castiel winced at the intrusion, trying to relax his body, as Crowley’s finger rubbed against his insides and continued to sink in.

It felt weird and achy, he squirmed and shuddered, as the finger inside him crooked and lazily began pumping inside him. “Try to keep those gasps in. We wouldn’t want anyone to know you’re a complete slut for your professor, would we? Or maybe you want your fellow students to see you bent over and getting prepared to take your professor’s dick?”

Castiel bit his lip and almost lost it when the finger inside him rubbed against something that sent pleasure lighting up his body. His ass clenched and his eyes slammed shut as a flush of arousal started to spread across his cheeks.

“There it is.” Immediately Crowley’s finger stopped rubbing against that spot and pulled out. When it returned there were two fingers and the stretch was almost too much for him. He whined low as a hand rubbed against his flank and the fingers slowly pushed forward, spreading and crooking inside him, until Crowley had buried them deep.

He slowly got used to the intrusion, unable to stop himself from moaning softly, as Crowley teased that spot inside him again and he tried to jerk his hips forward.

“No.” the word rolled out and once more Crowley stopped touching him there. His mind was trying to wrap around the sensations, the way the older man easily manipulated his body, when a third finger pushed in.

Castiel’s world was a full, aching and horrible mixture of sensations. He was barely able to realize there was another hand touching him as the fingers inside him twisted and pumped until he was on the edge.

“Not yet, little slut.” Crowley chuckled as he removed his fingers and Castiel twitched on the desk at the sudden feeling of empty. He tried to focus as the sound of a zipper caught his attention and he could hear his professor moving behind him.

But everything stopped when a blunt pressure against his hole registered. Castiel held his breath, eyes wide and everything overly bright. The cock pushed into him and his mouth fell open as his hole spread wider to accommodate his professor’s girth.

He struggled to wrap his mind around the fact that his professor current had him bent over his desk, hands tied behind his back, as the man took his virginity. “Fuck, Cas.” The man groaned, “Look at how good you are at taking my dick. What a greedily little hole. What a plump, perfect ass all split open on my dick.”

Fingers dug roughly into his hips as the man shoved forward until balls rested against his ass and Castiel was panting, body tight and hyperaware. A hand settled on the back of his neck, grip just tight enough, as he struggled to pull himself back.

“If you come before I give you permission I’ll spank that gorgeous ass of yours until it’s burning hot and cherry red, understand?” Castiel could only nod, wishing he had use of his hands, as Crowley rolled his hips back and snapped them forward.

The smack of skin against skin rang out and a startled moan escaped him without his permission.

Crowley moved slowly as Castiel’s body adjusted and gradually became accustomed to having a cock in his ass. At first Castiel squirmed as Crowley fucked him, biting his lip and twisting his hands where they were behind his back but when Crowley hit that spot inside him everything lit up.

He gasped and moaned, whining low in his throat whenever pleasure shot up his spine. Castiel pressed his cheek against the cool desk and felt his inner muscles tightening down on the cock inside him. “Fuck. I bet you’d look perfect in bondage.” Crowley breathed, “Completely naked, tied up, whipped until you’re covered in gorgeous marks and all the while that pretty little dick of yours would be caged until I was done with you.”

Castiel couldn’t even focus on the words as he tried desperately not to come from the repeated stimulation and the weight of a hand pressing him down. The slap of skin against skin was filthy sounding as he moaned his professor’s name and bit his lip harshly when he realized he was getting loud.

“Good boy.” The words were purred, “You’re doing so well taking my dick in that plump ass of yours but I don’t think you’re going to make it.” Now he could hear amusement and Castiel whined lowly when the next several thrusts nailed that same spot.

The building pleasure was impossible to ignore and he was so on edge, never having experienced  _this_ , as Crowley expertly manipulated his body.

“Does that feel good, little slut? Love getting fucked, don’t you?”

Castiel nodded rapidly trying with everything he could not to come but when Crowley’s fingers brushed over his aching, sensitive cock, Castiel came violently with a loud, broken wail that echoed in the room.

There was a dark chuckle as Crowley’s fingers shifted up and the man started to pound into him roughly, grunting and moaning. “Shame. Such a shame I barely touched you and you came without permission.”

Castiel was a shaking mess on top of the desk. He could only lie there limply as each thrust sent him shaking at the overstimulation. The pace was rough, uneven, until Crowley slammed deep and moaned as his hips jerked forward against his ass.

“We’ll have to do this again.” Crowley spoke absently as his softening cock slipped from Castiel’s ass and the man stepped back briefly as Castiel panted on the desk. “I’d love to take you to a club and really explore all the different things I can do to you. Hours of you tied up, right on the edge and sobbing with need. It sounds like a perfect weekend.”

Castiel’s mind was fuzzy but the hand resting on his ass had him blinking and glancing back.

“Now I believe fifteen is a good punishment for coming without permission but only this first time. Next time and it’s going to be thirty.” Crowley rubbed his hand against Castiel’s ass and Castiel’s breathing caught in his throat at the intent. The first smack had him crying out and the unexpected curl of arousal in his gut shocked him as Crowley spanked him, counting each, as his ass steadily started to burn.


End file.
